Medhathobo
Medhathobo (pronounced med-hat-hobo) is a recurring character from the series 7 Days to Die. He appears in a non-speaking role in Season 3 (Episodes 50 - 71) and returns in a speaking role in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139). He is played by a fan (a Subbable patron in Season 3, and a Patreon patron in Season 7). Pre-Apocalypse Little is known of Medhathobo's past before the zombie apocalypse, but when recruited into Pleasure Town in Season 7 (Episode 119 - New Recruits) he self-identifies simply as "a fuckin' hobo." Season 3 (Episodes 50 - 71) Story Medhathobo appears in this season as a non-speaking, purely antagonistic role. Less than two weeks after Aaron and Emre's first encounter with another survivor of the zombie post-apocalypse, SP Cakes, turned into a disastrous war of attrition, they suddenly spot a new pair of unknown survivors strolling down the road past them. When the strangers notice Aaron and Emre atop their wrecked fort, they immediately pause to fire a few rounds in their direction, hitting nothing. They continue on their way when Aaron and Emre return fire (also hitting nothing). When Emre attempts to drive off the strangers with a rocket, he misfires, blowing himself up and further damaging their own fort. Aaron watches as the strangers wander over the horizon, headed in the general direction of SP Cakes' ruined base. (Episode 67 - More Survivors) Based on the strangers' hostile first impression and the direction of their travel, Aaron assumes that the strangers must be in league with the hated SP Cakes. Aaron surmises that they might be part of her clan or gang, while Emre guesses that the two men might be dating her. Having already made plans to become "post-apocalyptic pirates," Aaron and Emre devise a scheme to follow the strangers to their base, murder them, and claim their fort for themselves. First, however, Aaron and Emre take a week and a half to build a new, supposedly impenetrable fort for themselves, Fort Titanic. They do not encounter the strangers again while building their fort. (Episode 68 - Fort Titanic) During their first encounter, the two strangers are too distant for their name tags to be visible, but they are later identified as Medhathobo and his companion, The Jade Grue. Other being than survivalist partners (like Aaron and Emre themselves), the exact nature of Medhathobo's relationship with The Jade Grue, not to mention the validity of their supposed allegiance to SP Cakes, is never revealed. On Day 27, Aaron and Emre head out to raid, pillage, and kill the strangers a preemptive revenge for anything they might do. Heading in the general direction of SP Cakes' former base, they soon come upon an orange-roofed fort overlooking a large lake. However, The Jade Grue is on watch atop the fort, and he starts picking off Aaron and Emre with his sniper rifle. Once battle is joined, Medhathobo and his companion zealously defend their territory, picking off their attacker from long distances and even grabbing dropped backpacks when they find them. (Episode 69 - Fort F*ckers) Aaron and Emre press their assault through the night, to varying degrees of success and/or desperation. While The Jade Grue generally holds the fort, keeping watch with a sniper rile, Medhathobo roams the surrounding grounds, hunting down the raiders with a shotgun. Even Aaron has to admit that the tactic is fairly brilliant. The enemy survivors manage to get the drop on Aaron and Emre again and again. As the battle draws out, however, it lures a growing number of zombies that distract Medhathobo and his companion while gnawing away at their fort's defenses. (Episode 70 - Penetrated) Medhathobo and The Jade Grue continue to ruthlessly defend their fort through Night 28, but the arrival of the feral horde proves a fatal distraction, allowing Aaron and Emre to enter their fort and destroy their bedrolls. While The Jade Grue is a deadly sniper, Medhathobo proves to be an unnervingly skilled tracker. First, he finds Aaron's bedroll, killing Aaron moments after he respawns on it. With the bedroll destroyed, Aaron respawns far, far away, on the far side of a large city. As Aaron emerges from a gas station on his way back, however (still far away from the battle), Medhathobo suddenly rushes him out of nowhere, killing him yet again and destroying the new bedroll Aaron had just placed. Aaron is so shocked his screaming and cursing eventually devolves into cries of disbelief and apoplectic sputtering. (Episode 71 - Death by Auger) Appearance Glimpsed only briefly in the act of ambushing Aaron or Emre, Medhathobo appears as a bald man clad in iron armor, a red shirt, and jeans. His face is concealed behind dark shades and a bandanna. Fort Medhathobo and his partner The Jade Grue build a basic but sturdy lakeside fort for themselves in the same wooded district where Aaron and Emre (and SP Cakes) have built their forts. First seen in Episode 69 (Fort F*ckers), the fort consists of a stone cottage surrounded by a wooden palisade, overlooking a large lake. The central building is notable for its bright orange roof and large glass windows. Aaron eventually dubs the base Fort Orange Fuckfest. The fort is protected by cliffs and rings of spikes and landmines, its primary defense comes from the survivors guarding it and, ultimately, the zombie hordes roaming around and through it. Aaron and Emre's prolonged attack on the fort leaves it badly damaged, riddled with tunnels, and overrun by the undead. Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) Story When Medhathobo returns this season, now in a speaking role, he does not appear to be antagonistic, but his behavior does raise concerns. Years after his battle with Aaron and Emre, Medhathobo arrives at the radio tower near Pleasure Town, one of seven survivors drawn in by the radio beacon Aaron has constructed. He passes Aaron's recruitment interview (informing Aaron that he has no interest in fucking pies) and is accepted as a new resident of Pleasure Town. He follows along with the others to Emre's Super Church to be initiated. Medhathobo is supplied with a sampling of gear, including a shotgun. The instant Medhathobo equips the shotgun, he blasts a hole in the church floor, narrowly missing Aaron and JWM. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) Emre angrily excommunicates Medhathobo for damaging Super Church, ignoring Medhathobo's desperate pleas that it was an accidental misfire. Aaron convinces Emre to give Medhathobo another chance, so he is allowed back in to gain redemption by hearing Emre's sermon. When Emre declares himself the King of Humans, Medhathobo joins Epsilon One and Graskull in calling out Emre's blasphemy. As Emre and his audience grow more agitated, Medhathobo vanishes - literally - from Super Church, his sudden absence going unnoticed by anyone else. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) Appearance Years after his run-in with Aaron and Emre, Medhathobo still wears a bandanna over his face, but he seems to have fallen on hard times, his old armor and clothing now replaced by basic plant fiber rags. Fort Medhathobo does not build a fort this season, instead relying on Pleasure Town for shelter during his brief appearances. Content Episodes * Season 3: Episode 67 (More Survivors); Episode 68 (Fort Titanic); Episode 69 (Fort F*ckers); Episode 70 (Penetrated); Episode 71 (Death by Auger) * Season 7: Episode 119 (New Recruits); Episode 120 (Toxic Sermon) Notable References * Season 4: Unable to remember his name, Aaron refers to Medhathobo as "Snippity Snaps" in the wake of their battle. (Episode 72 - New World) Quotes * (Recruitment interview) Aaron: "Medhathobo!" Medhathobo: "Yes!" Aaron: "Uh, what's your deal?" Medhathobo: "I'm a fuckin' hobo." Aaron: "Right, you look like a hobo, so that makes perfect sense. Um, how many zombies have you killed?" Medhathobo: "Many! Very many!" Aaron: "Uh, you know what? Those first two questions don't matter. Just, how many pies have you fucked?" Medhathobo: "Uh, none, actually. I'm not interested." Aaron: "So many pie virgins Emre, this is the best!" (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Medhathobo: "There are no kings, or gods, or men, or anything like that; there are only equals." (Medhathobo vanishes into thin air) (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) Callbacks to Previous Seasons * Other Survivors: When Medhathobo accidentally blasts a hole in the floor of Super Church, Aaron excuses him by saying it's obvious Medhathobo has never held a shotgun before, apparently completely oblivious to the grueling gunfight he and Emre waged against Medhathobo and The Jade Grue in Season 3. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) See Also * 7 Days to Die Category:7 Days to Die Category:Characters